Venus
by LaydaMGD
Summary: Loki planea una venganza contra Thor y quiere tomar la Tierra. Durante su estadía en S.H.I.E.LD. desarrolla sentimientos hacía una miembro de Los Vengadores, lo detienen. Odín le da un castigo y se vuelve a ver envuelto con ella... LokixOc
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO.

Había una vez, en la Tierra, una chica llamada Skaylard Blake de… Esperen, esto no es un cuento, o tal vez si, no lo sé, debo dejar de hablar así de mí misma. Bueno, soy una chica de 28 años, odio mi nombre completo, así que, llamenme Kay.  
Cuando era una niña, me dí cuenta de que era adoptada, a decir verdad, nunca lo imaginé así. Desde ese día, mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados completos, mi felicidad se fue hasta el suelo, aunque nunca le conté a nadie. Crecí sabiendo mi verdad, siempre fui callada, en la escuela no tuve muchos amigos. Me mude de casa cuando empecé la universidad. Me gradué con honores a los 22 de Astrofísica, prácticamente, me escape de mis padres adoptivos cuando me mude. Sé muchas artes marciales, soy peligrosa e inteligente, o al menos así me califican en S.H.I.E.L.D., sí, me uní a S.H.I.E.L.D. hace 4 años. Empecé mi entrenamiento con la agente Romanoff, mi jefe fue el agente Coulson; él dijo que Fury sólo me quería para la parte de investigación y todo eso, pero me contó que quería que fuera entrenada para ser una agente como ellos. Partocipé en algunas misiones, las primeras con la agente Romanoff y luego, me las dejaron a mí. No es por presumir, pero, me fue muy bien que ahora subí de rango bajo a alto. He estado metida en este "trabajo" por cuatro largos años, no fue el trabajo que imaginé pero es algo y, además, me gusta.

CAPÍTULO UNO: EL ROBO.

Era un día como cualquier otro en S.H.I.E.L.D., iba caminando por el pasillo de la Agencia, hasta que Fury habló por el comunicador en mi oreja.

-Agente Blake, la necesito en mi oficina ahora mismo, tengo una nueva misión para usted.-

-Voy para allá, señor.-

Caminé hasta llegar a la oficina, en el camino me topaba con agentes, investigadores y científicos corriendo, haciendo papeleo, y dando ordenes a otros agentes. Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien, o eso creo. Llegué a la oficina.

-¿Me necesitaba, señor?-

-Sí, agente Blake, necesito que me acompañe a el centro de investigaciones que está usando el doctor Selvig, usted sabe de Astrofísica como él, va a ser de mucha ayuda para esta misión.- Dicho esto, Fury se levantó de su asiento, salió de su oficina y me hizo un ademán para que lo sugiera. Yo asentíy lo seguí.

Íbamos caminando en dirección a la salida, y Fury iba llamando a un agente por el comunicador.

-Agente Barton, necesito verlo en la salida para ir a ver cómo va todo con Selvig. -

-Ya estoy ahí, señor, la camioneta está lista para irnos. - le respondió Clint Barton, él era otro de los mejores agentes de la organización. Tiene una gran puntería, nunca falla y por eso, su nombre clave es Ojo de Halcón.  
Llegamos, y los tres nos pusimos en marcha. En el camino, le pregunté a Fury...

-Fury, disculpe que le haga ésta pregunta, pero ¿ qué vamos a ver? -

-Al doctor Selvig y a asegurarnos de la investigación del cubo cósmico. - Asentí con la cabeza, aunque desconocía un poco del objeto antes mencionado. El resto del viaje fue en silecio y en unos minutos, llegamos.

Caminamos hasta llegar con el doctor Selvig.

-Doctor Selvig, hemos venido para ver como ha progresado su investigación, y traje a alguien que puede ayudarle.- Se hizo a un lado y dejó al descubierto a una joven de cabello negro un poco ondulado, le caía unos cinco centímetros arriba de la cintura, parecía tener 1.75 de estatura, con ojos cafés, portaba el uniforme de S.H.I. ., con un cinturón que traía armas por si acaso y botas negras de tacón medio. Era yo y Fury continuó hablando.- Ella es la agente Blake y quiero que ayude en ésta investigación, sabe de astrofísica cómo usted.-

-Claro, como usted ordene, director.- me estrechó la mano, la tomé y le sonreí tímidamente, él me devolvió la sonrisa.-Bienvenida al trabajo.-

-Y bien, ¿ya sabe de que esta hecho el cubo?- le dijo Fury.

-Los cubos cósmicos son en realidad seres sentientes de poder absoluto, que en su momento abandonaron el estado sentiente y asumieron formas físicas, en las cuales son empleados por otros seres pero ya no disponen de voluntad propia. La mayoría asumieron formas de cubos, pero otros asumieron otras formas geométricas diferentes, por lo que a la totalidad de ellos se los conoce como unidades cósmicas contenedoras.- le respondió Selvig.

-Señor Fury, debería pensar bien en lo que va a usar el cubo, como ya dijo el doctor,  
tiene poder absoluto debido a que era un ser sentinente, debería tener cuidado, aunque, si en mí concierne, lo guardaría en algún lugar seguro. Aún no sabemos que es lo que puede hacer, además, los elementos que lo conforman todavía son desconocidos para nosotros.- dije.

El director Fury se quedó pensando por unos segundos. Iba a hablar, hasta que, el cubo, frente a nosotros, abrió una especie de portal. De ahí, salió un hombre de cabello negro por debajo de las orejas, con una armadura verde, negra y dorada. Parecía salido de un juego o algo así, con un gran cetro en su mano derecha, y sus ojos, como mezclados con azul y verde, eran... muy hermosos.

Sentí au mirada en mí, era muy intimidante, salió por completo del portal y Fury pidió refuerzos por el comunicador.

En ese momento, salieron más personas del portal, eran agentes de .E.L.D con armas extrañas que desprendían una luz azul como el cetro del hombre con la armadura y nos rodearon. Todos retrocediamos, era obvio que no estaban con nosotros, Fury a mi izquierda, Barton a mi derecha y Selvig a la par de él. Los refuerzos llegaron corriendo de todos los lugares y entradas del centro de investigación y empezó la lucha.

-Agente Blake, quedese aquí y ayude a detenerlo, Barton y yo escoltaremos a Selvig.- dijo Fury y saco una pistola de mi cinturón, Barton hizo lo mismo y luego yo.  
Ellos salieron corriendo protegiendo a Selvig. Los hombres pararon de salir del portal y el hombre con la armadura, tomó el cubo y lo metió en la punta del cetro, éste se hizo mas azul que antes. Yo le disparaba a cualquiera y a todos los que intentaban atacarme. Logre librarme de los que me rodeaban y salí corriendo en busca de Fury y Barton, pero no me percate de que el hombre que había tomado el cubo anteriormente me estaba siguiendo.

Cruce un pasillo ancho y llegué a otra sala parecida a la que estábamos hace unos minutos antes de que todos esos hombres salieran y nos atacaran. Me puse a la par de Barton, él tenía a Selvig atras.

-Fury está escondido con más agentes atrás de ese contenedor.- me susurro.  
Y empezamos a dispararle, pero parecía no hacerle ningún daño. Entonces se empezó a acercar a nosotros lentamente. Iba a atacarme con su cetro pero me agache y logré esquivarlo, en ese momento, Barton y Selvig empezaron a correr. Iba a derribarlo con el pie y justo cuando lo iba a hacer, él se agacho, me agarró del pie con su mano izquierda, me derribo, solte sin querer la pistola y me arrastró hacía él en el suelo. Puso sus pies alrededor de mi cintura en el suelo, me agarró del cabello y me levantó del suelo y me susurró al oído.

-¿ Por qué piensas qué puedes conmigo, estúpida midgardiana?- Su voz me causó un escalofrío, entre abrí los labios para responderle pero alguien por detrás lo derribó, quedando unos segundos en el suelo, fue Barton, aproveche para salir corriendo y esconderme con Fury.

Él se levantó rápido y tomó a Barton del cuello, acercó su cetro a su pecho y de repente, sus ojos cafés pasaron a ser azules, como el azul que desprendía el cetro.

-Fury, ¿ya vio lo que hizo?- le dije, cuando estaba atrás del enorme contenedor. Sólo estabamos los dos ahí, los agentes ya habían salido. Luego, Barton soltó su arma.

-Imposible, parece que lo tiene bajo su control.-dijo Fury sorprendido.  
En ese momento, el hombre de la armadura le dijo a Barton...

-Traeme al doctor Selvig con vida, ahora.-  
Barton salió corriendo en busca de Selvig, Fury salió detrás de él sin decirme nada y yo me quedé sola detrás del contenedor.  
Barton llegó hasta donde estaba el doctor Selvig, derribó ágilmente a los cuatro agentes que lo protegían.

-Agente Barton, DETENGASE.-le dijo Fury.

Después, vi como el hombre extraño sonrió maliciosamente y fue a paso rápido hasta donde estaba Barton, Fury y Selvig. Yo igual salí corriendo detrás de él.  
En esa zona ya no habían agentes peleando, sólo en la otra parte del centro, en donde estaba guardado el cubo.

Me acerque a Fury, él estaba apuntando con otra gran arma al agente Barton y al hombre del cetro, que seguía sonriendo. El hombre tomó su cetro, agarró al doctor Selvig del cuello e hizo lo mismo que con Barton hace unos minutos. En ese momento Fury disparó el arma y una gran luz azul nos cego a ambos. Cuando abrimos los ojos, ya no estaban.

(N/A: Supongo, que ya saben quién robó el Tesseracto, ¿no? xD)

Recibo cualquier comentario y crítica, ya sea buena o mala, es el priner fic que escribo después de leer otros *no solo de Los Vengadores, también de la película de Tim Burton de Alicia en el pais de las Maravillas y un poco de Narnia*. Bien. ojalá les guste c:

-LaydaMGD.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Hola(? bueno, primero: me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos del primer capítulo y de los que siguen, me cuesta un poco subir esto porque escribo la historia desde mi celular y también la subo desde aquí *llora* ok, segundo: sé que la publiqué hace un día nada más, revise las visitas y llevo casi 20 (sin contar las mías, claro) y bueno, decidí publicar este segundo capítulo hasta el cuarto porque me voy a ausentar unos días por mi estudio (aunque tal vez no les interese, yo les cuento(?) y tercero: debo decir que improvise el nombre y la descripción de la historia al momento que la publicaba, estaba escuchando una canción con el mismo nombre del fic, es de Empire Of The Sun. Tiene una frase que me encanta, que en español se traduce como "amandote cada minuto porque me haces sentir muy vivo" algo así sdjksdk, bien disfruten(?

...

CAPÍTULO DOS: INICIATIVA.

Luego de la invasión, todos los agentes estábamos en la sala de reuniones de S.H.I.E.L.D., la agente Hill y Fury estaban al frente y Fury daba indicaciones.

-Agente Romanoff, será enviada a una nueva misión: encontrar al doctor Banner en la India y reclutarle, agente Coulson, usted será enviado a encontrarse con Stark y le pedira que lea la investigación de Selvig. Por otro lado, yo hablaré con el Capitán Rogers... La iniciativa Vengadores ahora, está en marcha.

Mientras tanto en un laboratorio secreto...

Loki tenía bajo su control a miles de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., caminaba por un pasillo en el laboratorio por delante del agente Barton. Ambos se dirigían a donde estaba el doctor Selvig.

Q ué fácil había sido para él controlar a esos humanos para su propio beneficio.

-¿Cómo va todo el trabajo, doctor Selvig?- le dijo Loki.

-Hasta ahora, bien, pero, necesitamos iridio.- le respondió el doctor.

-¿Sabe en donde puedo encontrarlo?-

-Ese elemento se encuentra, en su mayor parte, en Alemania.- le informó.

-¿En qué parte exactamente? -

-El museo de Sttutgart.

-No será ningún problema.- dijo sonriendo, Loki se retiró y se fue caminando por el pasillo. Pensaba en lo que vendría después: con el iridio, abriría un portal que dejaría a los chitauri invadir la Tierra y él, les entregaría el Tesseracto. -Como quitarle un dulce a un niño.- se dijo y desapareció.

En S.H.I.E.L.D. horas más tarde...

Natasha había llegado de la India con el doctor Banner, Coulson había convencido a Stark de leer la investigación de Selvig, aunque aún no estaba ahí, el Capitán Rogers aceptó la oferta de Fury, y todos estaban ahí... excepto yo. Fury ya me había llamado pero tenía cosas que hacer, el papeleo por ejemplo.

Mientras tanto, Fury les explicó lo sucedido y hablaban en la sala.

-Doctor Banner, ¿,puede rastrear la energía del Tesseracto?- le preguntó Fury.

-Si tienen alguna muestra...-le respondió y en eso, Fury guío a Banner hacía una computadora que podía hacer el trabajo. Se sentó ahí, y luego de unos segundos, lo que parecía ser la alerta al lado del ordenador, brilló. -Lo encontramos.-dijo Banner.

En eso, Fury ordenó a un agente que lo acompañó ahora, que lo buscara. Cuando lo encontraron, una foto del vídeo de seguridad del centro de investigación apareció en la pantalla, con ningún dato.

-Se parece a Thor ¿no creen?- dijo Natasha. Banner la volteo a ver, y la verdad, es que si.-¿En dónde está?- preguntó otra vez, acercándose al lado del doctor como los demás.

-Sttutgart, Alemania. Está en el museo.-

-¿No se daba ahora una fiesta de gala ahí?- preguntó Romanoff.

-Debemos detenerlo.- habló el Capitán.

-Necesitamos un plan.- dijo Fury.- Pero ¿cuál?-

En eso la puerta se deslizo y de ella salí yo. Fury me vio con un aire de esperanza. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando ahí. Natasha y él se vieron como cómplices y luego Fury se dirigió a mí y me explicó lo que tenía en mente y...

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamé sorprendida. - No, no, no, no, no, ni loca, ¿qué no vio lo que me hizo? todavía me duele la cabeza desde la mañana, Fury.

En eso el Capitán intervino...

-Agente, tiene que hacerlo, todos corremos peligro. Si no logramos capturarlo no sabemos lo que podría pasar.

-Agente Blake, Capitán ¿no puede hacerlo Natasha?- dije. Todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de súplica, exceptuando a Fury. Dí un suspiro.-Está bien, lo haré.-dije sin ganas.

-Perfecto, preparen una nave, agente Blake vaya a cambiarse y vistase de acuerdo a la ocasión. El Capitán Rogers y la agente Romanoff la acompañaran.-me dijo Fury, yo sólo asentí y corrí a la salida, Natasha me siguió.

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, ¿tienes algún vestido?

Lo pensé unos segundos, y la verdad es que no.

-No, no tengo ¿tú si?

-Claro, dejame ayudarte.-me dijo y me tomó del brazo.

Llegamos a su cuarto, abrió su armario y saco un gancho con algún vestido dentro de una funda negra. La dejó al descubierto, y vi un vestido rojo sin tirantes, llegaba hasta las rodillas. Abajo de la parte del pecho llevaba un cinturón negro que haría que resaltara todo, arriba tenía pequeñas piedras blancas que parecían diamantes y le daban un toque singular.

-Es hermoso.-le dije.

-Ya lo sé, ahora llevatelo, nos vemos en el jet.-me lo dio y salí de su habitación para encaminarme a la mía.

Llegué, me dí un baño rápido, me hice un moño, deje mi fleco caer del lado izquierdo, me puse el vestido, unos tacones altos de color rojo como el vestido, me maquille bien, solo por si acaso, él me reconocía. Tomé un par de botas sin tacón y me las llevé. Salí de la habitación y me encamine a la sala de despegue, en donde estaba el jet.

-Se ve usted espléndida, agente Blake.- me dijo Fury.

-Gracias, señor.- le dije haciendo una sonrisa.

Sentí que alguien me miraba, y mis sospechas eran ciertas, era Steve. Y se estaba poniendo colorado como un tomate. Entonces, me limite a verlo y sonreirle un poco. Luego me voltee para ver a Fury.

-Sólo una pregunta señor¿cuál es el nombre del ladrón del cubo cósmico?

-Aún no lo sabemos agente, pero creemos que es alguien cercano a Thor...y el cubo cósmico se llama Tesseracto.-yo solo asentí, me adentre a la nave con el Capitán y Natasha y dejé las botas por ahí, sólo por si no aguantaba los tacones rojos.

-Tenemos a Banner y a Fury en el comunicador, en unos minutos llegaremos al Museo.- informó Natasha. Steve se acercó a mí y me preguntó...

-¿Cuál es su nombre, agente Blake?

-Skaylard, pero dime Kay.-le sonreí. Pasaron unos minutos...

-Ya llegamos.- dijo Natasha, aterrizo.

-Ya es hora.-dije, salí de ahí, pero ella me detuvo, me dio una cartera negra de fiesta, la abrí y la vi: era una pistola.

-Sólo es por si acaso, además, algo me dice que la usarás ahora.- me guiño el ojo , sonreí y salí.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO TRES: LA GALA.

Salí del jet, entré en el museo, y buscaba al extraño con la vista pero no encontré nada. Así que me acerque a una mesa, tome sólo un bocadillo.

-Blake¿no lo ha encontrado aún? - era Rogers en el comunicador.

-No, y por favor, llámame Kay, Steve.

-Claro, Kay, avisanos si ves o pasa algo.

-Está bien.

En algún otro lugar del museo..

Loki se estaba aburriendo, estaba en un balcón, ya llevaba un buen rato ahí, esperando para atacar y buscar el iridio.

-Ya es hora.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Empezó a bajar los escalones, lenta y elegantemente, en su mano derecha llevaba un bastón con una piedra azul en la punta, caminó hasta pasar en medio de la gente, cruzó un arco que llevaba a la otra parte del museo, y ahí...

Con Kay...

Seguía mirando a la gente y de vez en cuando la mesa, no dejaba de buscarlo, hasta que un hombre de traje, ojos entre azules y verdes, con un bastón que tenía como corona una piedra azul.

-Lo encontré.-hablé por el comunicador.

Ahí venía él, le dio vuelta a su bastón en el aire, lo cachó y le dio con el en la cara a otro hombre que estaba a su lado izquierdo. La gente empezó a correr y gritar por todos lados. Entraron en pánico.

-Steve, Natasha, lo encontré, acaba de hacer que todos entren en pánico.

-Vamos para allá.-dijo Natasha.

En ese momento, agarró a otro hombre del cuello, lo acostó en una estatua plana en medio del lugar, sacó un aparato extraño y lo colocó en su ojo, luego, el hombre parecía convulsionar. El hombre de ojos verdes azulados, parecía sonreír con malicia.

-KAY, SAL DE AHÍ. AHORA.-dijo Natasha.

-Bien.-salí corriendo de ahí, de vez en cuando miraba atrás de reojo, ahora, si vi bien, su traje había cambiado a una armadura parecida a la que usó en la mañana, llevaba un casco dorado con cuernos enormes y el bastón se convirtió en su cetro.

Salí del museo, me escondí detrás de un monumento que había ahí.

Él salió, y empezó a hablar...

-Fueron hechos para ser gobernados... ¡ARRODILLENSE! Y... permitanme ser quien lo haga.-por un momento, me perdí viendo su perfil, era lindo, tal vez, sólo un poco.

-De acuerdo, no sé porque pienso eso. -me susurre a mí misma.

-No queremos que un hombre como tú lo haga.-le contestó un hombre que no se arrodillo cuando lo pidió.

-Oigan, ¿pueden darse prisa? esto se está saliendo de control.-le dije a Rogers y a Natasha por el comunicador.

-No hay hombres como yo.-le contestó.

-Kay ¿estás ahí? - preguntó Steve.

-Sí.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Qué bueno. - dí un buen suspiro. De repente vi que el hombre con el cetro le disparó al que se le había revelado hace unos instantes. Pero llegó Steve y con su escudo, lo protegió.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Steve.

-Soy Loki...de Asgard.-le contestó llevándose la mano libre al pecho, como sintiéndose ofendido.

-Así que ese es su nombre. - me dije a mi misma.

Loki se preparó para atacar a Steve, pero...¿Ése es Iron Man? Bueno, llegó él, y le dio con uno de sus disparos. Loki salió volando debido al disparo de Stark y cayó en el monumento en el que había dado su discurso, su cetro cayó a un lado y lo recogí. Steve y Stark lo rodearon, yo me acerque a ellos pero ahora, sin tener miedo. Su casco y las partes pesadas de la armadura desaparecieron.

-Natasha, lo tenemos, trae el jet.-avisé por el comunicador. Sentí su mirada sobre mí. Voltee a verlo y esta vez. me encontré con sus ojos mirando los míos. Stark y Rogers lo levantaron, cada uno le agarró un brazo y yo iba detrás de ellos, con su cetro en mi mano izquierda y la cartera con la pistola en la derecha.

Natasha llegó con el jet, me quité los zapatos y recordé que había dejado otros zapatos adentro. Iba mirando la punta del cetro cuando iba entrando, entonces una luz azul me cego por completo y se volvió negra. Después no recordé nada.

...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO CUATRO: ...Y THOR CASI ARRUINA TODO.

Caí en el suelo inconsciente, Stark y Rogers pusieron a Loki en una silla, amarrado de manos y pies. Cuando Steve terminó de ayudar a Stark fue por mí, me levantó y me acostó en su regaso.

-Natasha...-dijo Steve.

- ¿Sí?

-¿Qué hago? está inconsciente.

-Dejamelo a mí.-Natasha dejó el jet en piloto automático, se levantó, fue hacía mí y me dio una buena bofetada. A los 5 segundos reaccióné.

-¿Qué pasó, en dónde estoy?-me llevé una mano a mi mejilla-Auch, duele.

-Hiciste algo con el cetro de Loki.-dijo Stark.-quedaste inconsciente hace 5 minutos.- En ese momento me levanté del regaso de Steve. Stark se acercó a mí, su casco se abrió y me tendió la mano, yo la tome.-Tony Stark, supongo que ya has oído de mí.-me dijo y me guiñó un ojo. Yo asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

-Agente Blake.-le dije.

-No tienes zapatos.-me dijo. Busqué con la mirada a mis botas... me hagache. ¿Abajo de Loki? Genial. Me levanté.

-Prefiero andar descalza.-dije y me soltéel pelo. Loki no me quitó la mirada de encima y me sentí un poco incómoda con eso, primero Steve y luego él.

Luego, se escuchó un trueno. Loki puso cara de aterrorizado.

-¿Te dan miedo los rayos?-le dijo Tony burlándose, Steve se contuvo la risa.

-No, pero si lo que viene después.-dijo mirando para todos lados. En eso, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y entró un hombre rubio, con barba, muy alto, quizá mas que Loki, llevaba una armadura plateada con rojo y azul, y en su mano derecha un martillo. Agarró a Loki del cuello y se lo llevó.

-Thor...-dijo Natasha.

-Yo voy por él.-dijo Tony y salió volando detrás de Thor.

-Yo no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.-dijo Steve.

-NO, STEVE, ESPERA.-dije e intenté detenerlo, pero saltó del jet con un paracaídas. Saqué las botas, me las puse y Natasha volteo a verme.

-Ni se te ocurra.-me dijo. Me voltee, por un segundo desee teletransportarme a donde estaban todos y parece que mi deseo se concedió.

Vi a Thor con Loki.

-Olvida esto hermano, crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos... deja esta locura y vuelve a Asgard conmigo.-le dijo Thor, que tenía a Loki del cuello.

-¿Para qué? Ni siquiera soy tu hermano, siempre crecí bajo tu sombra. Por mas que lo intentara, nunca, nunca nadie vio algo en mí. Quise demostrar que era igual o mejor que tú, pero nadie lo vio.- Thor lo soltó.

-Escuchame bien, hermano...-Luego, sentí que algo me pasó al lado a toda velocidad y golpeó a Thor, dejándolo unos metros lejos de Loki.

-Te escucho.-le dijo. Pensé en un arma y, por arte de magia otra vez, apareció en mi mano. Me acerque corriendo a Loki, enojada, lo fulminé con la mirada. Cuando quedé frente a él su mano derecha desprendía una esfera de luz color verde. Empezó a rodearme en circulos, lo que en verdad, me mantenía un poco nerviosa.

-¿No piensas capturarme o sí, mortal?-me dijo, cuando se detuvo detrás de mí.

-Claro que sí.-le grite, me dí la vuelta, le dí una patada en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder hasta darse con una roca. Camine hasta él, le hice presión en el hombro, y le apunte con la pistola en su sien derecha.-¿No piensas huir o sí?-hizo una pequeña risa en sus labios.

-¿No crees que si enserio hubieras querido, ya me hubieras matado?-se libró de mí, apretó mi mano izquierda, haciendo que soltara el arma, con su mano izquierda me agarró de la cintura y me acorraló en la roca, como yo había hecho con él. Nuestros rostros estaban tan juntos que podíamos sentir el aliento del otro y eso me causaba escalofríos y nervios a la vez.

-Eres tan estúpida si piensas que puedes vencer...-no lo dejé terminar porque le dí con mi rodilla en la entrepierna. Cayó de rodillas al suelo rocoso del bosque en donde estabamos. Me hagache y le tomé el pelo, así como había hecho conmigo en la mañana.

-Y tú eres tan ignorante si piensas que nos dejaremos derrotar tan fácil.-le susurre.-Stark, LO TENGO.-grite por el comunicador.

-Un segundo, estoy peleando con Thor.

-Por un demonio,¡¿PODRÍA ALGUIEN VENIR?! NO PUEDO TENERLO ASÍ TODA LA NOCHE.-Loki intentó safarse de mi agarre, pero le volví a dar una patada y en eso llegó Tony.-Aleluya.-le dije, el lo levantó y se lo llevó de los brazos.

-¿Y Steve?-le pregunté.

-El capi se llevará a Thor.-rodee los ojos por el apodo. Llegamos otra vez a la nave. Natasha nos dijo que llegaríamos al Helicarrier, y así lo hicimos.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Cambié el tipo de narración, ya no será desde el punto de vista de Kay... y le cambié el nombre a la historia, sí.

Encontré la canción perfecta que describe lo que tengo para la historia. Se llama 'Venus" de Lady Gaga *grita emocionada* ¿por qué no la escuché antes? *se lamenta y llora* busquenla, la letra es hermosa, menciona a dioses y toda la cosa cx hace que mi amor por Gaga y Loki crezca(? en fin, olviden el nombre anterior, creo que le queda mejor este c: y ya tengo un favorito, un follower y mas de 100 visitas:'D gracias, en á está el quinto cap.

CAPÍTULO CINCO: BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS.

Todo el equipo llegó al Helicarrier, y se encontraron con Fury.

-Llevenlo a la celda anti Hulk.-ordenó Fury a otros agentes. Lo rodearon y caminaron a su alrededor para llevarlo a la celda. Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo por el pasillo.-A la sala de reuniones, ahora.-se dirigió a los Vengadores. Todos asintieron mientras Fury caminaba hacía la celda.

En la sala de reuniones; Stark, la agente Romanoff, el doctor Banner, el Capitán Rogers, y Kay discutían sobre Loki y el robo del Tesseracto. Thor permanecía callado escuchado.

-El cetro parece tener esencia del Tesseracto.-dijo Banner.

-Entonces podemos rastrear el cubo con eso.-dijo Stark.

-¿Para qué querría Loki el Tesseracto?-cuestionó Banner.

-Loki dará el Tesseracto a los chitauri a cambio de la Tierra.-dijo Thor.

-¿Qué son los chitauri? - preguntó Kay.

-Una raza alienígena.- le contestó Thor.

-Ah.-respondió.

-Bien, bien, bien, ya sabemos lo que el hermano psicópata de Thor planea hacer. pero, ¿Por qué Fury tenía el Tesseracto en sus manos? Es algo muy poderoso, ¿no?- dijo Stark.

-Es una buena pregunta.-dijo Kay. En ese momento, Steve se levantó de su asiento ó del lugar a buscar respuestas. En serio era extraño que S.H.I.E.L.D. tuviera el cubo al mando y no el gobierno. Kay se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado hace un rato, cuando apareció por arte de magia en el lugar en donde Loki, Thor, Stark y Rogers se encontraban. Luego hablaría con Loki de eso, sólo debía esperar el momento adecuado.

En ése momento, con Fury y Loki...

Loki ya estaba en la celda anti Hulk, los agentes se habían ido y habían dejado a Fury con Loki.

-¿Por qué haces ésto?-le dijo Fury.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto. Robas el Tesseracto. Hablas de paz y de libertad, asesinas por diversión y obligas a las personas a arrodillarse enfrente de ti, como si fueras un dios.

-Soy un dios. No tienes idea de lo que el Tesseracto es capaz de hacer, es verdadero poder.- en ese momento, Fury llegó a los controles de la celda.

-¿Ves este botón?-señaló uno rojo.-Si tratas de escapar o hacer algo estúpido, apretaré éste botón, el suelo de la celda en que estás se abrirá y te dejará caer al vacío... hormiga.-diji señalando a Loki.- bota.-dijo señalando el botón.-Ahora debo irme, avisame si al "verdadero poder" se le ofrece una revista o algo.-dicho esto, se marchó dejando a Loki solo.

Llegó a la sala en donde todavía estaban todos, excepto Steve.

-Y...¿ya averiguaron algo?-dijo Fury. En ése momento llegó Steve con un arma en mano, que emanaba una luz azul como el Tesseracto.

-¿Para esto querías el cubo?-le dijo Steve.- ¿Armas nucleares? ¿Sabes que esto puede matarnos a todos?-todos pusieron caras de confundidos.

-Ustedes no entienden, con lo que sucedió hace un año nos dimos cuenta de que no estamos solos en el Universo. Debemos estar preparados para cualquier tipo de amenazas.-se dirigió hacía Thor.-Y tu hermano es una de ellas.

-Pero es mi hermano.-se defendió Thor.

-Mató a 80 personas ahora.-dijo Natasha.

-Es adoptado.

-Basta de charlas por hoy. Nos veremos mañana, ahora descansen.-todos se levantaron de sus asientos y dejaron el lugar para dirigirse a sus habitaciones en el Helicarrier. Natasha se ofreció para mostrarle su nueva habitación a Thor. Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, Kay no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había sucedido y en vez de ir hacía su cuarto, decidió visitar la celda de Loki para buscar una respuesta.

Loki estaba dando vueltas en la celda, con la cabeza hacía abajo, cuando escuchó la puerta desplazarse y dejó al descubierto a la misma mujer a la que se había enfrentado ya como tres veces en el día. Seguía con el mismo vestido corto, con botas negras sin tacón y con el caballo suelto y despeinado. Se acercó a él lentamente hacía él.

-¿Qué quieres, mortal?

-Respuestas... y para tu información, tengo un nombre y no es "mortal".-le dijo Kay, haciendo énfasis a las comillas con sus manos. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De qué hablas, mortal?-le dijo Loki. Loki la vio detenidamente, recorrió todo su cuerpo con la mirada. Sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz, su pecho, sus caderas... todo. No estaba tan mal, no era como las asgardianas pero era linda a comparación de otras mortales, pensó.

-Ya te dije que no me llamo mortal.-le contestó enojada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre entonces?-le preguntó.

-Kay.-le contestó desviando su mirada a otro lado.-pero eso no importa, he venido a hacerte una pregunta.-devolvió su mirada hacía él y se encontró con sus ojos. Eran lindos, o eso pensaba ella.

-¿Y cuál es esa pregunta... Kay?-le dijo el dios, haciendo una media sonrisa pícara. Antes de contestar, Kay quitó su mirada de los ojos de Loki.

-Cuando iba entrando al jet, yo llevaba tu cetro, por un momento, miré la punta y la luz azul que emana. De repente, de ese cetro, salió una especie de ... ataque brillante y fue por eso que quedé inconsciente unos minutos. Luego, cuando tu hermano llegó a "salvar el día"...-

-No es mi hermano.

-Como sea, cuando tu... y él salieron del jet, con Tony y Steve detrás de ustedes, desee estar ahí y así pasó. Escuché todo lo que te dijo y...-

-¿Quieres llegar al punto? Me estoy aburriendo.- Kay entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró con odio.

-Bien. Luego volví a desear una arma con todas mis fuerzas y apareció.-volvió su vista a los ojos de Loki-¿Podrías explicarme eso? ¿Se debe al ataque que me propinó tu cetro?-esto último se lo dijo casi gritando. Loki hizo una sonrisa, maliciosa.

-Tal vez.- le contestó.

-Dime, ¿el poder del Tesseracto estaba en tu cetro?-le dijo mirandolo seriamente.

-Una parte, algo así.-le dijo tranquilamente.-Parece que ahora tienes poderes.-dijo sin importancia. Kay abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿SÓLO ESO?! ¡¿NADA MÁS?! -gritó sorprendida. Kay hacía muecas de preocupación y eso le parecía divertido y un poco tierno a Loki.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ahora tienes poderes, eres algo así como...-se quedó pensando con sus manos atrás de su espalda y con la cabeza arriba con un semblante de pensador.-un ser que absorbió parte del poder del Tesseracto, con la ayuda de mi cetro, claro, y con la mía por delante. Deberías agradecerme.-le dijo lo último esbozando una sonrisa.

-JA. Claro que no, yo nunca quise poderes.-le dijo levantando las manos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Con el tiempo podas controlarlos, no te preocupes.-dijo Loki con la sonrisa aún en su rostro. Ella dio un suspiro molesta, pegó con su pie derecho el suelo todavía más molesta y salió del lugar sin decir adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO SEIS: ¡NO ESTOY LOCA!

-Al día siguiente, Kay estaba alistandose en su habitación en el Helicarrier. Se puso el uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D. y salió caminando a la sala de reuniones. Al llegar se encontró con Thor, Stark, Steve, Banner y Natasha..Puso cara de extrañada al no ver a Fury ahí.

-¿Dónde está Fury?-preguntó. Natasha veía la cámara de la celda de Loki.

-Buenos días para ti también, Kay.-dijo en tono burlesco Tony. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Como si tu fueras tan educado.-le dijo Steve.

-Está bien, hola Steve.-habló normal.-Buenos días Tony.-le contestó burlándose con una sonrisa, luego cambió su semblante a serio.-Es enserio, ¿alguien lo ha visto? tengo que hablar con él.-en ese momento, Fury llegó.

-Agente Blake, ¿me buscaba? le recuerdo que tiene un comunicador en su oreja.-le dijo.

-Ya lo sé señor, pero quería que estuviera aquí y decirle algo en frente de todos.-todas las miradas quedaron sobre ella, Fury le hizo un ademán para que continuara.-Ayer, cuando subía al jet de regreso, el cetro de Loki me tocó con una luz azul y... me pasó algo extraño... Cuando todos iban a dormir, hablé con él, le exigí una respuesta y me dijo que ahora tenía...-Hizo una pausa, mas larga de lo normal-poderes.

-¿Estás bien? porque cuando el cetro te tocó, te desmayaste y de paso te diste en la cabeza.-habló Tony jugando. Kay lo miró enojada.

-Explicate.-dijo Fury.

-¿Cómo creen que bajé del jet y atrapé a Loki?- contestó Kay con ironía.

-Demuestralo.-le ordenó Fury.

-Puede que sea verdad.-habló Thor finalmente y todas las miradas fueron a parar hacía él.-El cetro ahora tiene esencia del Tesseracto, su cuerpo pudo haber absorbido un poco y así obtuvo los poderes, pudo haber pasado eso.-defendió.

-Lo intentaré Fury.-le dijo sarcasticamente.-Gracias Thor.- Pensó en explotar algo, una bombilla que estaba en la habitación. Se quedó viéndola unos segundos, con odio y deseos de hacerlo y...BOOM. Explotó. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante lo ocurrido.

-Coincidencia, pudo haber tenido una falla técnica.-dijo. Stark sin poder creer lo que había visto.

-¿Ah, sí?-le dijo Kay. Se puso más enojada que antes y de su mano izquierda empezó a salir una pequeña luz azul que hacía forma de esfera. Y sin tener control de sí misma, lo atacó sin querer, a Tony le pasó rosando en el hombro derecho y todos se quedaron más sorprendidos todavía. Kay caminó y se puso enfrente de Fury.-Ahora, ya sabe que no estoy loca.-en ese momento llegó la agente Hill.

-El laboratorio está listo, director Fury.-dijo Hill a sus espaldas.

-Agente Blake, doctor Banner, Stark, al laboratorio. La agente Hill los llevará.-les dijo Fury. Kay y Banner obedecieron y siguieron a Hill.

-¿Haces pilates?-le dijo Tony a Steve, y éste le dedicó una mirada de odio.

-STARK!-le gritó Fury. -Ya voy, ya voy.-dijo, se levantó de su asiento, salió y alcanzó a María, Kay y al doctor Banner de camino al laboratorio.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Fury te regañó?- le dijo Kay aguantando la risa.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa, Blake.-le contestó Stark.

-Me pregunto como pueden soportarte.

-Me aman.-dijo Tony con una sonrisa y mirando a Kay.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Stark.-le dijo Kay imitando su tono y finalmente llegaron al laboratorio.


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaaaa. Primero antes que nada, les quiero dar las gracias por las más de 400 visitas cx y segundo, voy a agregar a la historia la parte de Thor: TDW. *aunque creo que prácticamente será toda xD sólo que con diferente final* gracias en serio c': y este fue uno de los capítulos que me más disfruté escribiendolo.

CAPÍTULO SIETE: PLAN .

Hace más de una hora que Kay, el doctor Banner y Stark trabajaban con el cetro de Loki para dar con el Tesseracto.

Mientras tanto, Fury estaba con la agente Romanoff buscando un plan para sacarle información a Loki.

-Agente Romanoff, tengo una idea.-le dijo Fury.-Vaya usted a hablar con él, cuéntele algo sobre su vida, gánese su confianza y saquele información acerca de lo que planea hacer.-Natasha se le quedó viendo a Fury unos minutos pensativa.

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué hago?-le contestó la pelirroja.

-Llamaré a la agente Blake para que haga lo mismo. Estoy seguro de que ella, tanto como usted son fuertes y son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar su mundo.-le dijo Fury decidido. Natasha asintió.-Agente Blake, doctor Bannet, Stark... los necesito en la sala de reuniones, ahora.-habló por el comunicador.

En el laboratorio...

Kay escuchó a Fury llamándolos a todos para que fueran a la sala de reuniones. Se dirigió a Stark y Banner.

-Oigan, Fury nos quiere en la sala de reuniones.-dijo haciendo una torcedura con sus labios.

-Claro.-dijo Banner. Él y Stark se dispusieron a guardar el cetro y salieron del lugar atrás de Kay.

Todos llegaron a la sala de reuniones.

Los mandados a llamar llegaron y se encontraron con Fury y la agente Romanoff. En ese momento llegó Steve acompañado de Thor.

-Señores, señoritas.-dijo Fury mirando a todos con su único ojo.-los he reunido aquí porque he ideado un plan con la agente Romanoff.

-¿En que consiste?-preguntó Rogers.

-La agente Romanoff hablará con Loki y tratará de sacarle informacion sobre su plan. Así de simple.

-¿Y si no funciona?-dijo Thor.-Loki no es tan fácil.-él sabía que su hermano no le decía cualquier cosa a alguien y menos ahora, tratándose de una agente del lugar en donde estaba prisionero... y pensando sobre eso...

-Sabemos que no es fácil. -dijo Kay - ¿pero saben que si lo fue?... Capturarlo. Yo creo que, siendo el dios del engaño, ya debería haber escapado.

-O realmente quiere estar encerrado.-dijo Stark.

-Tal vez.-respondió Fury.-Ahora, agente Romanoff, vaya a esa celda y hable con él, tenemos información por obtener.-dando la conversación finalizada. Natasha se retiró del lugar para ir a hablar con Loki. No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo haría, pero lo haría, solo debía verse y estar calmada.

-Insisto.-dijo Thor - ¿y si no funciona?-volvió a preguntar.

-La agente Blake ira a hacer el mismo labor que la agente Romanoff.-dijo Fury.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó sorprendida la primera mencionada.

-Porque yo sé, que tanto usted como la agente Romanoff, son mujeres valientes que son capaces de dar y luchar por salvar su mundo. Además, algo me dice que Loki podría hablar más tiempo con usted que con la agente Romanoff.-respondió Fury tranquilo, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a ver por las pantallas la cámara de la celda del dios del engaño.

Natasha ya estaba entrando al lugar. Se sentía nerviosa por dentro, aunque no debía mostrarlo. Ella sabía que Loki le podía sacar cosas que ni al caso se daban, tal vez cosas de su pasado, antes de convertirse en agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., su infancia y todas las cosas terribles que pasó y que tuvo que hacer. Ya no podía huir de ahí y dejar que Kay tomara su lugar, ya estaba tan cerca de la celda, tal vez medio metro más y...

-¿Qué la trae por aquí, agente Romanoff?-sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la profunda voz de Loki. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla y se acercó lentamente al igual que ella. Natasha estuvo a punto de hablar pero él la interrumpió.-Me imagino que todo esto es para "sacarme" información, ¿no es así?-finalizó.

-Algo así...-dijo Romanoff-mirándolo fijamente.-Supongo que sabías que vendría.

-Algo así.-contestó Loki imitando su tono de voz y haciendo a la vez una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué hiciste con el agente Barton?-le preguntó.

-Digamos que tengo escondida su mente.

-¿Y cuándo triunfes, cuando seas el rey de la montaña, qué le pasará a su mente?

-Oh, ¿eso es amor, agente Romanoff?-le preguntó Loki mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-El amor es para niños.-contestó.-Yo ya soy una mujer, es sólo una deuda. -Loki le dio una mirada que ella interpretó como "continua". Loki caminó hasta sentarse en una silla en el centro de la celda. Ella también caminó hasta sentarse en una silla enfrente de la celda.-Hace años, mucho antes de que me uniera a S.H.I.E.L.D., me gané una reputación, tengo habilidades muy específicas y me daba igual cómo las usaba... o en quién; hice algo que a ellos no les gustó... Barton fue enviado a liquidarme, pero cambió de decisión.

-¿Y qué harás si te ofrezco liberarlo?

-Sacarte no creo.-Loki dio media sonrisa.

-No, eres interesante. Tu mundo ahora prende de un hilo, ¿y tú buscas salvar a un hombre?

-Regímenes van y vienen, es lo que me afecta mucho y yo soy de Rusia, o al menos lo era.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-En realidad no es complicado-dijo Natasha levantándose de su asiento y acercándose más a la celda-estoy en números rojos con él, es por eso que necesito saldar mi deuda.

-¿Y podrás? ¿Y podrás saldar todas tus deudas, Natasha?-dijo Loki levantándose también de su asiento y acercándose a ella.-la hija de Drakeov, Sao Paolo, el hospital en llamas... Barton me habló de tu pasado, tus deudas aún están en números rojos -ya estaba frente a ella- es tarde para engatuzarme ¿y tú crees que salvar a un hombre menos virtuoso que tú podrá cambiar algo? es el más básico sentimentalismo, eres un niño resando. ¡PATÉTICO! mientes y asesinas, servir para mentirosos y asesinos... finjes ser diferente, tener tu propio código y buscas compensar tus errores pero lo cierto es que nunca podrás hacerlo porque son parte de ti. -en ése momento Loki golpeó con su mano derecha hecha puño la celda enfrente de Natasha, e hizo que ésta diera un pequeño sobresalto.-Cuando vuelva, le ordenaré a Barton que te mate, lenta y dolorosamente, haciendo que recuerdes tus peores miedos y pesadillas.-Natasha dio la vuelta aún con su cara sorpresiva y caminó - Ésta es mi oferta, tu mewling quim.

-Eres un monstruo.-dijo casi entre sollozos dándole la espalda a Loki.

-No como el que tú trajiste.-Natasha se dio la vuelta.

-Claro, Banner.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Loki incrédulo. Natasha empezó a caminar dispuesta a salir del lugar.

-Su plan es liberar al Hulk, mantenganlo tranquilo.-dijo por el comunicador, ella se detuvo y miró de nuevo a Loki.-gracias por tu cooperación.-finalmente salió del lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí el capitulo ocho ,gracias a elapink100 por la review y a las personas que han sido parte de las casi 700 visitaa de la historia:'D

CAPÍTULO OCHO: RECLAMOS.

Natasha iba caminando por los pasillos dejando atrás la celda de Loki. Pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos, trataba de quitarse todos esos fantasmas del pasado que la acababan de atormentar, ¿cómo era posible que en tan sólo unos minutos había recordado todo lo que hizo y pasó durante años?, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Llegó a la sala de reuniones, encontrando a todos los Vengadores y a Fury.

Kay se levantó y caminó hacía Natasha, posandose frente a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le dijo tomandola por los hombros. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo... necesito descansar...es todo.-dijo mirando a Fury. Él asintió, dándole así, permiso para que se retirara. Fue demasiado para ella hoy. Kay se dirigió a Fury.

-¿No piensa hacer algo?-dijo Kay con voz y mirada preocupada.

-¿A qué se refiere, agente Blake?-respondióFury mirandola con su único ojo.

-¡¿Es qué acaso no lo ve?!-le dijo gritando. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.-Loki tuvo que dar en un punto débil de Romanoff para que ella reaccionara de esta manera. Tal vez no lo mostró frente a él, pero lo hizo frente a nosotros. Llevo conociendola cuatro años, y nunca la había visto de esa manera.-dicho esto, Kay salió del lugar, caminando a paso rápido.

-¿A dónde cree que va, Blake?-le gritó Fury desde el comunicador.

-A hacer un pequeño reclamo.-le respondió.

Kay iba furiosa por los pasillos, encaminandose hacía la celda de Loki. Natasha era su amiga y lo que Loki le hizo pasar no tenía precio, pero ella lo haría pagar, costara lo que tuviera que costar.

Loki seguía dando vueltas en su celda, pensando en cómo Natasha había descubierto su infalible plan cuando escuchó unos pasos, firmes y apresurados.

Kay llegó a la celda en donde Loki se encontraba. Iba caminando al mismo paso con el que venía al principio y con la cabeza en alto. Lo haría pagar y muy caro, no dejaba de repetirselo en la mente.

Loki dio la vuelta, caminó hasta el frente al igual que Kay, pero ella estaba con sus brazos ctuzados en su pecho.

Era ella, con la que se había enfrentado un par de veces e intercambió palabras unas dos veces, también. Ella iba a hablar, abrió un poco los labios pero algo se lo impidió de repente. Se quedaron viendo fijamente.

Loki posó su mirada en la de Kay, observó los labios entre abiertos de Kay. Realmente, le parecieron lindos, rojos y un poco gruesos. Luego volvió a verla a los ojos, sus lindos y azules ojos. De repente, unas enormes ganas de tenerla dentro de la celda le invadieron la mente; quería besarla. Estúpido sentimentalismo, pensó.

Kay, por su parte, al sentir la mirada de Loki sobre la suya, la estremeció un poco y la puso nerviosa a la vez. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ella nunca se ponía nerviosa frente a un hombre, al menos que.. no. No, no, no, no y NO. Ella no se podía dar el lujo de estarse enamorando del enemigo, hasta trató de matarla una vez... y había hecho que su amiga quedara en un estado desconocido para ella. El último pensamiento le hirvió la sangre. Dio un suspiro, frunció la boca y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Natasha?-dijo Kay, haciendo que Loki reaccionara de sus pensamientos.

-¿Yo? Nada.-dijo haciendo una media sonrisa. Miró a su izquierda.-aunque, te recomiendo que salgas de aquí...-volvió la vista a ella.-si no quieres que te ocurra lo mismo.

-Recordar mis traumas psicológicos no esta en mis planes hoy, Loki.-el susodicho levantó una ceja al escuhar su nombre salir de la agente.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Loki, fulminandola con la mirada y entre cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó Kay, mirandolo con decepción como si de su madre se tratara. Ya le estaba aburriendo esa pregunta.

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó Loki sintiéndose ofendido ante la pregunta y levantando la cabeza. Mientras que ella seguía con la misma mirada y negaba con la cabeza.

Loki volvió a entre cerrar los ojos, porque esa mirada le recordaba a Frigga, cuando lo regañaba a él y a su herm-Thor cuando eran niños por alguna broma que habían hecho y de la que se habían pasado del límite.

Ella fue la única en todo el reino que lo amaba y aceptaba como era él en realidad, nunca lo apartó o lo dejó a un lado, ella siempre le había demostrado cuanto lo quería.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de verme así?! Pareces mi madre.-gritó Loki desesperado ya por la mirada de la agente. Kay dio un pequeño sobresalto y se descruzo de brazos.

-Es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, él sólo apartó la mirada de la de ella.

-Tú no lo entenderías.-dijo Loki mirando a otro lado.

-No, Loki, tal vez no lo entiendo. Sólo sé que tú y yo tal vez... no somos tan diferentes. -Loki volvió su vista a la de Kay, y vio que ella hablaba en serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó él volviendo la mirada a la de ela. Ni siquiera creía que hubiera alguien entendiendolo, o al menos que lo intentara.

-Mira, quizá no es de mi incumbencia esto pero...-hizo una pausa un poco larga para pensar bien las palabras que diría.-sé que Thor no es tu hermano y que Odín ni Frigga son tus padres... Sin embargo, me imagino que tuviste una infancia normal. ¿Sabes? yo también soy adoptada en mi familia, me enteré de eso cuando era una niña-frució el ceno.-mi madre nunca pudo tener hijos, así que recurrió a la última opción.-dio un suspiro y apartó su mirada de la de él para voltearla a su derecha.-después de saber toda la verdad, yo fui apartándome del mundo, no me gustaba entablar conversación con alguien...hubo un momento en el que sufrí de acoso e indiferencia por parte de mis compañeros. Pasé toda mi vida en esa posición, hasta que llegó el tiempo de partir para estudiar la universidad. Fue ahí cuando dejé de ver a mis padres adoptivos.-ahí volvió a ver a Loki.- Es verdad, me decepcioné demasiado al saber que no era hija biológica, pero tú al menos tuviste a un hermano que te quiso, te quiere y te querrá hagas lo que hagas. En cambio, yo hubiera dado mucho para no haber pasado sola toda mi vida.

-Tu no me conoces.-respondió Loki con veneno en sus palabras. Aunque debía reconocer que se sentía un poco mejor al escuchar el resumen de vida de la agente.

Sus historias eran un poco parecidas; ella era una niña cuando se enteró de que era adoptada y Loki ya era un adulto.

Y ahí estaba ella, contándole su vida a un extraño, a un dios, al hermano de Thor, el que quería conquistar su mundo. Kay nunca buscó venganza, en parte estaba triste pero por la otra se encontraba feliz porque de no ser por ellos, nunca hubiera sentido lo que es amor familiar y no hubiera aprendido todo lo que sabe ahora.

Loki ya se sentía atraído físicamente por ella y ahora que sabía que compartían una historia mas o menos parecida, era todavía peor. Sentía que ella lo entendía y así era.

Kay miraba fijamente a Loki, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, después de lo que le había dicho, él pensaba y ella sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Tal vez lo hacía cambiar de opinión acerca de dominar su mundo.

Ella seguía mirando a Loki, aún con la cabeza hacía abajo, le parecía lindo y tierno y... ¡¿pero qué estaba pensando?! debía controlar sus impulsos, de todas formas, si el no estuviera tratando de dominarlos a todos y luchara de su lado, era totalmente ridículo que se fijara en una simple mortal... o ya no tan simple, por lo que ocurrió con el cetro, se supone que le había dado poderes, aún así, no quería aprender a usarlos, en fin, en lo que estaba... Kay seguía diciendose que "no" en su mente.

Loki levantó la mirada finalmente. Lo había pensado y mucho, quería a la mortal y cuando dominara Midgard, la tendría. Dio una sonrisa maliciosa con la cabeza en alto que hizo que Kay tuviera un poco de miedo, nervios y escalofríos a la vez y frunció el ceño viéndolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero ya es tarde.


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaas. Gracias por las 800 visitas y a elapink por la review. Enserio, son demasiadas visitas y pocas reviews pero creo que ver el conteo de los usuarios que se toman la molestia de leerla me hacen sentir bien, además que me cuesta un poquito subir y escribir esto porque lo hago desde mi celular.

Respondiendo a la review: sólo te digo que... bueno, lo descubras por vos misma(?)

Yo creo que hasta ahora, éste ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Quería uno más largo pero no salió. *llora*

CAPÍTULO NUEVE: INVASIÓN.

En ése momento, se escuchó una fuerte explosión y las alertas comenzaron a sonar.

-Señor, han atacado uno de los motores del Helicarrier.-dijo Hill a Fury con la respiración entre cortada.

Fury se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dar ordenes a todos por el comunicador.

-Stark, Rogers, reparen el motor de la nave.-Stark, que se encontraba con Banner, salió corriendo por su traje cuando escuchó la orden.-Agente Romanoff, vaya y calme al doctor Banner.-la Viuda salió de su habitación para evitar que Hulk saliera.

En la celda, Kay seguía con los ojos bien abiertos y congelada escuchando todos el caos que hundía a la nave.

-No.-dijo.-no, no, no, no, no, no... NO.-negaba con la cabeza.

La agente Romanoff seguía tratando de calmar al doctor, pero fue en vano. Hulk salió y Romanoff se hechó a correr.

-Kay, ¡AYUDA!-gritó por el comunicador.

Kay reaccionó y salió corriendo de la celda hacía el laboratorio. En el camino, chocó con Thor.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntó Thor incrédulo. Y en ese momento, Hulk soltó un rugido detrás de Thor y Kay abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando al tipo verde.

-Creo que eso lo dice todo.-dijo Kay temblando y señalado con el dedo hacía donde estaba Hulk. Thor giró y encaró al otro tipo.

-¡CORRE!-le ordenó a Kay. Al mismo tiempo que levantaba su martillo.

Kay corrió por el pasillo, o lo que quedaba de el. Hulk tomó a Thor cual muñeco y lo lanzó hacía abajo haciendo que el piso se rompiera y el dios callera en el lugar en donde S.H.I.E.L.D. guardaba las naves y Hulk se lanzó tras él.

Kay escuchó el gran estruendo, giró y vio el gran agujero en el suelo y sin pensarlo más, se lanzó hacía él, encontrando a Thor y a Hulk en medio de una batalla.

Thor peleaba con la bestia verde, cuando vio que Kay cayó con gran agilidad en el lugar. Él sabía que era un lugar peligroso para una mujer. Hulk se acercaba a Thor, éste le propinó un golpe lanzando su martillo hacía el pecho de Hulk, y salió volando. Thor se acercó a Kay rápidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es muy peligroso.

-No, Thor. Pensé que te había hecho algo.-dijo Kay muy preocupada y nerviosa a la vez. ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa? ¿Acaso el que fueran dioses guapos, musculosos y poderosos? ¿Era eso? También lo hacía con Loki, ya daba igual, estaba en medio de una batalla.

Volteo a su izquierda para ver a Hulk batallando por quitarse el martillo de Thor de encima y luego volvió a ver a Thor.

-Es enserio Kay, tienes que salir de aquí. Es muy peligroso para ti, en cualquier momento... -pero Thor fue interrumpido cuando Kay se lanzó sobre él, besándolo con una intensidad que ni ella misma conocía. Thor abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la acción de su compañera y luego se dejó llevar, sin saber bien el por qué, luego de unos segundos, se separararon y se vieron a los ojos.

-Lo lamento, creo que era la única forma para hacer que cerraras la boca.-dijo Kay haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa. Thor la vio a los ojos, en realidad, la chica era linda pero su corazón ya estaba ocupado por alguien más y Kay lo sabía, Jane Foster era su amiga.

-Está bien.-le contestó Thor haciendo una sonrisa.-sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿sí?

-Claro, padre.-le dijo Kay palpandole el hombro derecho a Thor.-Y ahora que recuerdo, deberías ir a ver a tu hermano. Yo me ocupo de Hulk, ¿está bien?-lo último lo dijo con semblante más serio. Thor frunció el ceño.

-Kay, no creo que sea buena idea...-sin embargo, fue interrumpido, pero ahora con palabras.

-No me hagas besarte de nuevo, ¿sí?-le dijo la pelinegra alzando una ceja pícaronamente.-no te preocupes tengo un plan, confía en mí. Ahora ve con él, le hablé hace unos minutos y tengo miedo de que ya haya escapado.-Thor la miró un poco desconfiado y luego vio a Hulk batallando todavía con quitarse su martillo. De todas formas, ella era una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., era lista y ágil para lo que hacía. No por nada estaba ahí.

-Está bien, confío en ti, Kay.-la chica le dio una sonrisa y el dios se la devolvió. Alzó su mano para recuperar a su martillo y salió volando hacía la celda de su hermano.

Kay lo vio irse por el agujero en el techo y vio a Hulk acercándose a ella a grandes pasos. Se puso nerviosa, en realidad no tenía un plan, lo dijo sólo para que Thor se tranquilizara.

Corrió hacía un jet y Hulk la siguió. Kay se escondió detrás del jet y cuando vio que Hulk se tiró hacía donde estaba, ella saltó a la izquierda esquivando al tipo verde. Éste se estrelló con el jet, haciendo que él junto con la nave salieran del Helicarrier por la ventana de cristal hacía el vacío. Kay se sorprendió de lo que, sin querer, hizo.

-Fury, tenemos un problema.-dijo Kay por el comunicador.-Hulk saltó de la nave.

-Maldición.-dijo Fury en el comunicador.

Por otro lado, la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón, se enfrentaban en otro pasillo de la nave. Clint estaba ahí con un propósito: liberar a Loki.

-Con un noqueo puedo detener el poder que Loki posee sobre ti, Clint.-le advirtió la Viuda antes de propinarle una patada en la cabeza con la que cayó al suelo, noqueado.

Thor se encontró a Loki a punto de escapar de la celda.

-¡NO!-gritó Thor y se abalanzó sobre su hermano, atravesando una ilusión óptica de Loki, por lo que cayó dentro de la celda y el verdadero Loki apareció frente a los controles apretando el botón para cerrar la celda.

-Sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, Thor.-dijo Loki con una sonrisa que bien se podría comparar con la del gato del cuento de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

Kay estaba preocupada por Thor. Iba corriendo con una pistola pequeña pero poderosa hacía la celda de Loki y entró.

-¡THOR!-gritó Kay desconcertada. Giró su vista hacía Loki.- tú, ¿cómo escapaste?-le dijo apuntando hacía él el arma.

-Tengo mis trucos.-dijo Loki y en su mano derecha apareció su cetro. Y con la izquierda, iba acercándose lentamente hacía el botón que hacía que la celda cayera al vacío.

Thor le propinaba golpes a la celda con el martillo, haciendo apenas unos rasguños, ya se estaba hartando.

-No lo hagas.-le dijo Kay sin apartar el arma de la cabeza de Loki. Tarde. Loki apretóel botón y Thor cayó al vacío. Kay bajó el arma rápidamente y derribó a Loki de una patada de lado, haciendo que se estrellara contra los controles. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y la tomó del brazo y la apretócontra él con mucha fuerza, se acercó a su oído para decirle algo, cuando... salió volando hasta caer en una de las paredes de la nave. Kay volteo a ver a la derecha para saber quien había sido su salvador. Era el agente Coulson.

-Así que eso hacía.-dijo Coulson sorprendido.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Gracias.-le dijo ella al separarse de él.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, agente.-ella asintió.

Coulson abrío sus ojos y ahogó un grito, se desplomó al suelo y Kay intentó ayudarlo, volvió su vista hacía arriba y vio a Loki con su cetro manchado de sangre...la sangre de Coulson. Kay lo separó de enmedio de ella y Loki, y le hizo frente.

-Maldito hijo de perra.-dijo Kay con veneno en sus palabras, ella no era de las que solía maldecir de esa forma pero estaba muy enojada en ese momento.

Apuntó a Loki con su arma y disparó... pero ya era demasiado tarde. Loki la engañó con uno de sus espejismos.

En ése momento Fury llegó al lugar. Kay se dio cuenta.

-Escapó.-dijo Kay al verlo.

-Vengadores, a la sala de reuniones, ahora.-habló Fury por el comunicador. Él salió y Kay fue detrás de él.

Había caído unos, no sé, ¿5000 metros del cielo? se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar parecido a una pradera. Se levantó del suelo con pasto que se veía con un color café debido al sol. Vio a todos lados buscando su martillo. Alzó su brazo derecho y vino volando hacia él. Luego se tocó la oreja buscando el aparato que Fury le había dado para que se comunicaran, y no lo tenía. Qué bien, pensó. Vio al cielo tratando de buscar alguna señal de la nave. Le dio igual, alzó su martillo y emprendió vuelo siguiendo su instinto.

Fury y Kay llegaron a la sala. El Capitán, Iron Man, la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón fuera del trance de Loki, se encontraban ahí.

-Supongo que ya saben que sucedió con Hulk.-dijo Fury mirándolos a todos y, especialmente, a Kay, quien sólo se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está ricitos?-dijo Stark, haciendo referencia a Thor. Y en ése momento, llegó Thor, haciendo un agujero en la nave, cayó en la mesa de pie.

-Lamento la tardanza.-dijo Thor, bajando del lugar en donde había caído. Stark se aguantaba la risa. Kay se dirigió a su asiento al igual que Thor.

-El agente Coulson resultó herido gracias a Loki, tratando de detenerlo y de salvar a la agente Blake.-dijo Fury.-él creyó en esta iniciativa, no sabemos si sobrevivirá... y yo creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es vengarle.

-Pero no será tan fácil.-dijo Steve. Stark se quedó pensando en lo que Rogers había dicho.

-Yo creo que el capi tiene razón.-dijo Stark con su característico sentido del humor.-odio admitirlo pero es cierto. Loki es una diva. Quiere llamar la atención, gente adorandolo, lanzandole flores y...-abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. No terminó de hablar, se levantó de su asiento y fue directo al centro de la mesa colocándose el casco.

-¿A dónde cree que va, Stark?-le gritó Fury.

-A mi torre.-dicho esto, Tony saliópor el agujero que Thor había hecho.

Kay se quedópensando y los demás murmuraban cosas sin saber el por quéde la acción del hombre de hierro..y se levantó.

-Director, piense: Loki tiene a Selvig, al Tesseracto y Thor dijo que traería a una raza...-fue interrumpida por Thor.

-Chitauri.

-¡ESO!-dijo señalando a Thor que se encontraba a su lado.-eso significa que abrirá un portal para traerlos, así cómo hizo cuando robó el cubo.-todas las miradas fueron hacía ella.

-Iremos hacía la torre. AHORA.

Banner se sentía mareado, con una jaqueca insoportable. Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo en medio de escombros en un lugar que parecía ser una bodega. Sin embargo, la voz de un hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya despertó, eh?-Bruce dio un pequeño salto, desde el lugar en donde estaba y giró para ver al hombre que le había hablado.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-preguntó Bruce y el hombre, empezó a contarle...

Mientras tanto, Tony estaba ya en su torre, "hablando" con Loki.

-Tengo un plan.

-No es muy buen plan.-dijo Stark sirviendo un vaso de whisky.

-Tengo un ejercito.-dijo Loki acercándose a Stark.

-Tenemos a un Hulk.-respondió Stark dejando su vaso y acercándose a él, de igual forma.-Cuando ellos vengan y lo harán, te detendremos.-ambos estaban demasiado cerca.-y si no, vengaremos la Tierra. Piensa: un super soldado que acaba de salir del hielo, un playboy con una armadura, tu hermano el semidios, un doctor que cuando se enoja se transforma en una bestia verde, dos asesinas super sexys y un tipo con un arco y gran puntería. Lamento decirte esto, pero tú te ocupaste de enojar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-No lo creo. Ellos estarán muy ocupados peleando contigo.-y puso su cetro sobre su pecho haciendo una pequeña pero notable sonrisa... cuando se dio cuenta de que en Stark no hacía efecto. Probó otra vez. Nada.-Antes funcionaba.-dijo Loki confundido.

-Problemas técnicos, uno de cada cinco...-se vio interrumpido cuando Loki lo agarró de la barbilla y lo lanzó contra el suelo. -Jarvis, cuando quieras.-dijo levantándose. Loki lo volvió a tomar de la barbilla con fuerza.

-Todos ustedes caerán ante mí.

-Despliégalo, despliégalo.-y Loki lo lanzó por la ventana haciendo que cayera hacía la calle.

Tony sentía como caía desde su torre hacía los miles de autos que pasaban...

Loki seguía en la torre contemplando el fin de Stark... o eso pensaba él, cuando volteo a ver hacía adentro, una de las armaduras de Stark salió disparada rosandolo y caía de un clavado como su dueño.

Stark sintió a la armadura pegándose en su cuerpo y voló hacía arriba para quedar frente a Loki.

-Hay otra persona a la que hiciste enojar y su nombre es Phil.-y le disparó, haciendo que saliera volando hacia adentro de la torre.

Loki se levantó del suelo. Se dio cuenta de que Stark ya no estaba, pero no se encontraba completamente sólo. Se dirigió hacía donde estaba Selvig y vio a Stark tratando de convencerlo de que no hiciera tal cosa. De todas formas ya era demasiado tarde.

El doctor accionó el aparato con el cubo dentro y se abrió un portal, dejando salir a una nave gigante y otras más pequeñas que salieron tras ésta.

-Fury, ¿los demás están cerca?-dijo Stark por el comunicador un poco nervioso.

-Claro que sí, Stark.-se escuchó la voz de Barton.

-Bien. Porque Selvig abrió un portal y está saliendo demasiada mierda de él.

-Demonios.-exclamó Kay, al ver la gigante nube negra que era el portal y todo lo que salía de él.

-Bien, este es el plan.-dijo el Capitán poniéndose frente a los Vengadores, cuando de repente se escuchó un rugido y salió Hulk. Todos los demás se sorprendieron.-como decía, Stark y Thor ataquen las naves; Clint sube a cualquier edificio, al más alto que encuentres y ataca desde ahí a los chitauri; Natasha, Kay y yo atacaremos en tierra... y Hulk-dijo volteando a verlo.- aplasta.

Los Vengadores tomaron sus puestos. Stark batallaba desde arriba con Thor, Clint atacaba desde el edificio, Hulk, bueno, Hulk aplastaba, el Capitán, Natasha y Kay defendían en tierra, dando patadas y balazos por donde fuera y Steve lanzaba su escudo.

Kay aprovechó a agarrarse de una nave que volaba muy bajo, se montó detrás del chitauri y con un balazo lo mató.

Iba recorriendo con esa cosa por toda la cuidad matando a todos los chitauri que podía.

Loki observaba desde arriba de una pequeña nave todo el caos que los chitauri provocaban.

Clint, que estaba cerca de la Torre Stark, observó a Loki en el aire y no dudó en tomar una de sus flechas y lanzarsela.

Loki sintió algo que venía en camino hacía él, estiró su mano izquierda y tomo el objeto, era la flecha de Barton, el hombre al que él había poseído gracias al cetro. No fue hasta cuando la flecha explotó en su mano y lo hizo caer en la terraza de la torre de Stark.

Thor al ver eso, salió disparado a ver a su hermano.

-Loki, deten esta locura.

Kay, iba sobrevolando encima de la Torre Stark con la nave de los chitauri, vio que uno venía en camino enfrente de ella y para que la criatura se estrellara, ella bajó de una voltereta hacía atrás y cayó en la terraza de la torre, donde estaban los hermanos asgardianos.

-Ya es tarde, Thor, muy tarde.-dijo Loki dándole un buen golpe con el cetro que lo llevó a dar en la pared del balcón de la terraza.

Kay estaba terminando de levantarse cuando vio a Thor estrellarse en la pared, él se levantó rápidamente, levantó su martillo y le dio a Loki, haciendo que él se estrellara ahora, contra la puerta de cristal. Se levantó enseguida y fue por Thor agarrándolo del cuello.

-Deten esto, hermano.-dijo Thor. Loki lo vio con repulsión ante la palabra "hermano".

-No soy tu hermano.-le contestó y le incrustó la punta del cetro a Thor, fallando en el intento de herirlo y Kay creyó lo peor. Kay sólo observaba con horror la escena. Loki alzó su cetro para volver a propinarle una buena paliza a Thor... y fue cuando Kay se metió entre ambos sujetando el cetro de Loki que estaba ahora, a punto de darle a ella.

Kay golpeó Loki haciendo que aflojara el agarre sobre el cetro y Thor se levantó. Iba hacía ellos cuando Kay lo empujo demasiado fuerte para ser humana. Kay vio que Loki aún hacía fuerzas para tomar el cetro y él ya se estaba desesperando. Maldita humana, pensó.

-Suéltalo si quieres vivir, mortal.-le dijo Loki a Kay.

-¡NO!-gritó Kay aún haciendo fuerzas para despojarle el cetro. Loki dejó de hacer fuerzas pero agarró el objeto firmemente.

-Te dije que lo sueltes o sino...-ya no pudo continuar porque ella se abalanzó sobre él y besó al dios para que dejara de hablar, sin importarle que Thor también estaba ahí y también lo había besado.

Loki se sorprendió por completo. La mortal, que él se había propuesto a tenerla, lo estaba besando. Sus labios besaban a Kay con una gran posesión y pasión, como si su vida prendiera de ella. Kay no imaginaba sentir las famosas mariposas en su estomago pero si lo hizo, no sabía por qué y de repente se olvido que estaban en medio de una guerra y que él era el enemigo.

Thor se levantó del suelo observandolos a ambos,¿siempre hace esto para callar a la gente? pensó. De repente sintió que algo le pasó al lado derecho y vio que estrelló a Loki contra la pared del lugar en donde él y Stark habían hablado antes.

Kay sintió que alguien la despojaba de Loki a toda velocidad y así era. Vio a Hulk en medio de la sala, ella salió corriendo a ver cómo estaba Loki después del golpe. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él? ni idea. Se puso en un lugar en donde podía verlos a ambos. Loki se levantó de repente.

-¡TU, CRIATURA TONTA, SOY UN DIOS Y NINGUNA BES-y Hulk lo agarró del pie y, prácticamente barrió con él el piso de la Torre y luego lo soltó.

Todos los demás Vengadores iban entrando para llevarse a Loki. Kay aprovechó y tomó el cetro.

-Debilucho.-le dijo Hulk para luego rodearlo como los demás y para su desgracia lo capturaron.


End file.
